


Here We Go Again

by TheBookBirb



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookBirb/pseuds/TheBookBirb
Summary: After the portal incident, Stan is all alone in the shack. Whilst searching for information on the portal, he finds music record that belonged to Ford with the label lost.https://youtu.be/6OwPHD61Y3s
Kudos: 2





	Here We Go Again

An uncomfortably cold winter had changed into a damp but warm spring. The first few tours of the Murder Hut had been successful, with Stan having scammed many unlucky tourists out of pockets of money, and with the spring holidays coming soon, things were looking up. Many parts of the house were still unchecked and Stan was kept on his toes on his off days cleaning this out and looking for any and all information on the doomsday portal in his basement.

The back of a supply cupboard was where he found himself one evening, going through old science magazines and books when he happened upon a record player and a couple of vinyl disks. They had their labels scratched off in a frantic manner and one disk was damaged badly; however the other disk was in relatively good condition. There was no way to tell what was on it without playing it. “Huh” Stan muttered to himself before chucking the disks back into the cupboard. “Probably bad for focus” Bending over again, went back to the monotonous work of searching for answers.

The shuffling of papers and clack of hardcovers hitting the floor persisted throughout the evening. The sky had darkened considerably by the time Stan next looked up and the stars were just poking their bodies over cold clouds. The only sound in the house was ticking coming from an old wall clock and this was starting to get to him.

Standing up quickly, Stan’s back cracked loudly. “Ouch!” He shouted, his gruff voice reverberating around the empty house. At least he had created some form of sound other that that dismal ticking. However, hidden in the deafening echo, the clock stopped.

Stan rubbed his back and had moved back to his searching position before realising that something was off. “That damn clock” He mumbled. Turning back to his work, Stan realised that the house was very quiet without that clock. The cold whistle of the wind was battering the outside of the house yet it couldn’t pass through the thin, wooden walls. Even its piercing sound was dampened by the house.

The lack of sound was irritating Stan more that the ticking. He had almost resigned to this gloomy evening when he remembered the records at the back of the cupboard. He shrugged to himself and reached far in. The disks were gained with relative ease, although the same couldn’t be said for the player. It was lodged beneath a couple of heavy snow boots and had to be tugged at for a bit before coming lose. Holding the record player in both hands, Stan placed it on a nearby table and put the functional disk in. He turned it on and went back to searching.

Stan had only just laid his hand upon some scrap paper when the sound started blaring out. I’ve been cheated by you since I don’t know when His ears perked up. “Wait...” So I made up my mind, it must come to an end “I didn’t know Ford liked this kinda music” Look at me now, will I ever learn? “I swear this is Swedish or something…” I don’t know how but I suddenly lose control. There’s a fire inside my soul Stan turned back to the cupboard, shaking his head yet tapping his foot. Just one look and I can hear a bell ring He smirked a little. One more look and I forget everything. O-o-o-Oh! The tapping with his feet turned to shuffling from side to side, much to his ankles dismay. Mama mia, here I go again “My my, how can I resist you?” Stan muttered as the shuffling became more vigorous and he started to sway.

He turned back towards the record player as the song continued and started to dance in a rather tired yet impressive fashion. This involved moving his hand across his body in a pointing motion and shuffling his feet and knees. His ankles were soon to not be happy with him.

My my, how could I ever let you go? As the song came to an end, Stan realised he had been dancing for a few minutes. “Well, that’s one of the stupidest things I’ve done” He said to himself, yet he found that he didn’t regret it. “Huh” He turned back to his search to continue looking for something to help his brother but not before replaying the record once or twice. Stan went to bed that night feeling a little more hopeful than before.


End file.
